Power adapters are used to provide power to electronic devices such as laptops, smart phones, and tablets from a power source such as a power grid. The power adapter may convert the power provided by the power source to a form required by the electronic devices. For example, a power adapter may convert 120 V alternating current (AC) power to 5 V direct current (DC) power.
Power adapters may include a transformer to electrically isolate the power source from the transform the voltage. Transformers are electrical devices that transform electrical energy in one circuit to electrical energy in a second circuit through electromagnetic induction. Power adapters may also include a rectifier such as a diode bridge to convert an AC current to a DC current.